


the way i loved you

by champagnekiss (mintcigars)



Series: taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Emotional Roller Coaster, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Post-Break Up, Song: The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift), Unresolved Emotional Tension, poor shugo tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcigars/pseuds/champagnekiss
Summary: sure meian was perfect but sugawara couldn't help himself to miss his old like roller coasterwritten for haikyuu x taylor swift week 2020!
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, meian shūgo/sugawara koushi past daichi/sugawara
Series: taylor swift x haikyuu week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922032
Kudos: 1





	the way i loved you

meian was the perfect gentleman, sensible, charming, endearing and handsome. honestly how lucky sugawara was to get a man like him? all of his friends were jealous. meian always knew all the right things sugawara wanted to hear, he never pressed anything too much, because he respected sugawara's privacy. he felt perfectly fine, he felt safe with meian, he felt comfortable. 

yet as he sat down in meian's car, sugawara felt like there was something missing with this relatioship. there was nothing wrong with meian, sugawara was the crazy one. because how could you think about anyone else when you were in here with meian? and missing someone who was not up to par with his current one. not even close.

sugawara knew he should be glad he got out from that toxic relationship, but he couldn't help himself from missing their two a.m fights, crying and kissing in the rain. roller coaster like feelings everytime they were together. then he would break down everytime then daichi would always say sorry, they would make up. it was a never ending cycle until he finally got the courage to break it. 

honestly sugawara himself doesn't know where did they go wrong? because daichi was actually this amazing guy before a few months ago, he was like how meian is right now. but then he went insane, he started to get jealous for every little thing becoming to overbearing, accused sugawara for something he didn't do. sugawara was tired of that. though when they made up it felt like heaven. those months were like a roller coaster rush, he was getting tired of it yet now he missed it. he himself knew it was toxic, they should stopped and the break up was the best decision. 

but deep down sugawara knew what he had with daichi was irreplaceable not even meian could make him felt like he was in his previous one. the way he loved daichi was the most intense relationship and the relationship where he felt like he loved that person so much that he was going insane and he did went insane a little bit with that. 

sugawara felt so bad to do meian dirty like this. but what did you expect? it had just been four months since his break up with daichi. suddenly a text message from the devil himself popped out, it was a text from daichi. he told sugawara to meet him at the park where their dates usually took place and it was going to be the last time he was going to contact sugawara. really daichi? right now? when he was going to a nice fancy dinner with meian? decision time for sugawara and he needed to make it fast.


End file.
